


with love & cherry scones

by throam (spellman)



Series: snowbaz fluff [1]
Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Baz is playin hard to get a little, Canon, Fluff, M/M, No angst or anything just happiness, Simon is cute and clingy, Simon is sleepy, cute shit, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman/pseuds/throam
Summary: "Scones and Baz? My two favourite things? Crowley, this is my lucky day, isn't it?"In which Simon is sleepy and Baz just wants scones.(Baz's POV)





	with love & cherry scones

It's been a while since Snow and Bunce left Watford, and I must say, contrary to what I would think six months ago, I do miss having him as my roommate. Of course I do haunt his flat day and night, but it really is a huge change when I wake up and he's not stomping around our room at the crack of dawn. 

Tonight I miss him a lot more than usual, must be something to do with the fact that tomorrow's the Leaver's Ball, and knowing that he's not going to be there hurts particularly. 

I check the time, 10:56. He should still be awake, I hope. I call him, but it goes straight to voicemail. Typical Snow behaviour. I decide to do what any clingy boyfriend would do and arrive at his house uninvited. Or his flat, rather. 

"Hey, Baz." Penny yawns, finally unphased by my arrival, she's so used to it by now. "Simon's in his room, studying I believe." 

"The vampire is entering the room," I announce, making a point of striding over to Snow's bed and throwing myself down next to him.

"The Chosen One is very happy about that," he replies, smiling sleepily. "Hi, Baz." I lean over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his head to catch my lips. "What are you doing here so late?" 

"I did call, Snow. You'd know that if you turned on your phone, you numpty." I sneer, tucking my hair behind my ear. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with visiting my boyfriend now, is there?" 

"You missed me, didn't you?" he laughs, closing his laptop and pushing it away. "Bazzy couldn't spend the night without me?" 

"Quit it, Snow." I smile, shaking my head. "And don't pretend that you didn't miss me, too." 

"I'd be damned if I didn't, Pitch" he whispered, leaning his head on me. 

"Hungry?" I ask, looking over at him. "Scrap that, of course you are. We should make some scones."

"Scones and Baz? My two favourite things? Crowley, this is my lucky day, isn't it?" he says. I can feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"Come on," I say, standing up and grabbing his hands. "I trust that you have the right ingredients." 

"You have to carry me, I'm so tired." he yawns pathetically.

"Oh, lay off, Snow. I doubt you've studied for more than an hour or two." I laugh, pulling him up with me.

"Sooooo tired. I might fall if I have to walk," he smiles, eyes closed. "If only I knew someone with superhuman strength.." 

"Oh fine, you imbecile." I sigh, lifting him and half dragging him to the kitchen. He lifts himself up onto the counter and pulls me toward him. "Not yet, Snow. Scones first, then kissing." he pouts at me. "Now where do you and Penny keep the flour?" 

"I'm not telling you." he sighs. "Not unless you kiss me first." 

"Hm. I guess I'll have to find it myself, won't I?" I turn away, before he grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him. 

"If I had to choose between you, or never being able to eat scones ever again, we both know which I'd choose, don't we?" he says, still holding onto me.

I say "Scones," at the same time that he says "You,". 

"Only one of those is right," he drones, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. He pushes my hair out of my face like he always does, and I love it, like I always do.

"Gross." Penny sighs, as she walks in, nonchalantly, undoubtedly to make more tea. I pull away from Simon and smile. "And besides," she continues. "The flour's in the pantry. But you knew that anyway, didn't you, Baz?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Snowbaz shit now apparently?! After reading Carry On four times it's honestly about time I started writing about my boys. As always, kudos and comments are lovely and see you next time !! xo, Spence.


End file.
